Mortal Kombat vs. Sony Universe/Nathan Drake
Bio A fortune seeker who claims to be a descendant of Sir Francis Drake, Nathan's adventures have taken him from the jungles of Borneo to the snowy peaks of Nepal in search of the hidden treasures of the ancient world. A resourceful combatant, Drake has proved adept both in the use of weapons and in hand-to-hand combat, skills which have aided him immeasurably in overcoming those who would prevent him from reaching his prize. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Varitations Character Trait W.I.P. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * AK-47 Rifle: Nate fires a AK-47 Rifle at his opponent. * Mk-NDI Grenade: Nate throws a grenade at the opponent, which detonates after three seconds. * Enzuigiri: Nate tries to kick the opponent in the stomach but the opponent catches it. Nate then uses his other leg to do a kick to the head. * Sliding Crotch Punch: Nate slides under the opponent and punches the opponent in the crotch area. * Three Punch Combo: Nate punches the opponent twice with a right and left hook before hitting the opponent with a right uppercut. X-Ray Move * Treasure Hunter's Takedown: '''W.I.P. Super Move * '''El Dorado Sarcophagus W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Overkill: Nate grabs his Micro Uzi and fires am entire clip into the opponent's legs. The opponent screams in pain and falls to the ground. As the opponent lays on the ground screaming in pain, Nate walks up to the opponent and reloads his Micro Uzi. He then aims at the opponent and fires another clip into the opponent's chest, killing them. He turns around and takes a few steps away before taking a Mk-NDI grenade, pulling the pin and throwing it behind him without looking. The grenade lands right on the dead opponent chest and detonating, blowing the opponent to bits. * Beat Down Neck Breaker: Nate starts beating the defeated opponent with a barrage of kicks and punches. Soon he puts the opponent in a front face lock and jerks his body, a snapping noise is then heard. He lets the opponent go, who is shown with a broken neck. X-Ality * Uncharted Kill: Drake runs at the opponent and slides underneath them. He punches him/her in the balls, causing them to burst. As the opponent falls to their knees, Nathan hops off their back and wraps his arms around their's back. He proceeds to kick the opponent in the back, breaking the spine. He finishes the opponent off with a reverse DDT that smashes the back of the opponent's skull. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Grenade Belt: Nate pulls a string which pull all the pins off his Mk-NDI grenades on his belt. They detonate after a few seconds, blowing Drake apart. RAMtalities Melltalities Cretalities Gothtalities Kostumes * Kostume 1: His outfit from Uncharted 4: A Thief's End * Kostume 2: His outfit from Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. * DLC Kostume 1: Shambhala Snow Jacket that Drake wore while in Tibet during Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. * DLC Kostume 2: Desert Camo from Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception * DLC Kostume 3: Drake wearing the scuba-diving suit from the beginning of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune * Kosplay DLC 1: Indiana Jones * Kosplay DLC 2: Lara Croft from Tomb Raider (male) Battle Intro A rope comes down from the top of the stage and Nate slides down it. He looks up to see the opponent, with a surprised look on his face, not expecting them to be there. He says “Oh crap, not another fight,” before getting into his battle stance. Victory Pose Nate simply says “Another day in the life of me,” and walks away smiling. The next scene shows Nate climbing up a jungle cliff in search of another treasure. Rival Category:Mortal Kombat vs. Sony Universe